fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Agents of F.A.N.T
Agents of F.A.N.T is the thirteenth episode of Fantendo - Gaiden, and the thirteenth episode of Season 1, also being the season finale. In this episode, F.A.N.T and The Operatives have to team up to defeat the mysterious villain threatening the organization and Earth. Reception has been positive. Plot On their way to the Lynxclaw Inc. HQ, Skett and Carter talk and hold hands while Sinn and Zabrent stay back, with Zabrent helping Sinn after his injury. Zabrent looks on at Skett and Carter and says they were meant for each other, and that he's glad Skett has someone to keep him from being too grumpy. Sinn says that he's fine with it, but thinks it's un-professional. Zabrent replies that he knows Sinn has a crush on Rizzo, with Sinn punching Zabrent in the gut, causing him to fall over. Meanwhile, at the F.A.N.T HQ, Rizzo calls Sinn for the fifth time in the last two days, with no response. Realizing he hasn't responded at all, she starts to worry and uses her tracker, and finds that they are located in The Wasteland, which she remembers from files she read as a dimension for those erased from existence or forgotten. She then sees before that, they were in The Bermuda Triangle. With a location in mind, she heads to give The Operatives their second assignment. Heading aboard The Base, she finds them training with one another. As they notice her, they stop, with Logia helping up the knocked down Shy Dude and Zane. Rizzo tells them they're going to need that training, as she has their next assignment, to save the 410 squad. Shy Dude, Zane, and Blank are confused, but Logia is worried and upset. Rizzo quickly calms Logia down, and explains their situation and the assignment. As Logia calms down, Blank asks if helping them is worth the trouble, and Logia reassures her quickly and loudly. Zane says he's up for it, and Shy Dude nods quietly. Seeing Logia's fondness for the squad, Blank reluctantly accepts the big task ahead, and The Base flys out to the Bermuda Triangle as Rizzo goes back to the HQ, wishing them luck. As they fly over, they face a magnetic ray that draws The Base in. However, due to it's massive size, the magnetic ray temporarily loses it's hold on the ship, but destroys the autopilot. Wondering what to do, Shy Dude reveals he can fly it, and quickly flees from the ray, landing nearby a large building that Zane spots. As they exit, they soon find soldiers firing at them, with Logia spotting the Lynxclaw Inc. logo emblazed upon their outfit. They all run into the building, and find a machine. Cornered by soldiers, Shy Dude smashes the machine, causing it to turn on and warp them into The Wasteland. Back in The Wasteland, the 410 squad hear a loud noise and spot a nearby building. As Carter hangs back with Sinn, Zabrent and Skett investigate. Zabrent busts down the door and blasts electricity, only to find The Operatives, with Zane being zapped. Blank runs over and punches Zabrent in the face, but is stopped by Logia, who tells her that these are his friends. As Zabrent and Zane nurse their wounds, Logia introduces The Operatives to the squad. Sinn shakes their hands, except for Blank who is away by herself. Zabrent snarks that Blank seems like Skett's type, with Carter and Skett punching him at the same time, causing him to squeal in pain. Carter, intrigued with them, asks what their powers are as they spot soldiers headed straight for them. The soldiers start firing, but are hidden quickly by Skett's shadow, except for Blank who was isolated. Suddenly, the soldiers fire on themselves, as they realize Blank was hidden behind them. With them distracted, the soldiers are easily defeated by the others. Impressed with their skills, Sinn says congratulations that he'll be working with them, causing Logia to realize that he won't be working with the squad any longer. The two teams continue on their path together, eventually reaching a tall hill with the HQ located on top of it. Although it seems they have no way to reach it, Logia spots a switch. Zane flies up and hits the switch, but is quickly shot down by turrets that soon fire on the two teams. Logia tries to go back for Zane, but Blank realizes there's no time and picks him up, doing what she has to. Skett tries to hide the two teams from the turrets, but they are relentless. Suddenly, one stops, and the team look over to see Zabrent blasting the turrets. Zabrent nods to Skett silently, prompting Skett to take forward the two teams as Zabrent stays back to take care of the turrets. Inside the HQ, Sinn points the team towards the top of the large HQ, up a tall glass elevator. They all head towards it, but are eventually fired at by teams of elite soldiers, armed with heavy armor and powerful guns. Skett, Sinn, Shy Dude, and Zane all stay back to take care of the elite soldiers, while Blank, Carter, and Logia head onward. Carter finds that the elevator is unlocked, but stays behind to hack it open. As Blank and Logia head up together, they reach a narrow hall. Logia runs to the end of it, but before Blank can follow, she is attacked by an elite soldier. All alone, Logia heads inside the top floor of the HQ. Inside the room, he finds Beta Unten at his control panel. Beta Unten is impressed, and congratulates Logia for making it to the end. Logia goes over to arrest Beta Unten, but as he walks by, finds an empty Lynxclaw potion on the floor. Beta Unten smirks, and then blasts Logia to the ground with a bolt of lightning. Beta Unten reveals that his limited electrokinesis has been increased to immensely powerful levels now. Beta Unten boasts that without F.A.N.T, the multiverse will be at the mercy of his army of super soldiers, and that he will finally get his happy ending of being the real Unten. Logia, lying down in pain, laughs at Beta Unten and tells him that earning power that way will not make him happy, it will just make him even more hungry. Logia tells Beta Unten that true happiness is not about immediate satisfaction or power, but rather living a complex, deep, and meaningful life. Logia's speech confuses and even angers Beta Unten, who continually zaps him, frying Logia and causing immense pain. Near death, Logia recalls meeting the squad, and is ready to pass happily. Suddenly though, he recalls how he caused a Psionic Explosion to save them. Logia pretends to be dead, and Beta Unten cackles. Suddenly though, Beta Unten feels pain as Logia concentrates. Focusing his powers, Logia causes a Psionic Explosion inside of Beta Unten, destroying him in a large flash of lightning that knocks out Logia. Logia wakes up inside the F.A.N.T HQ, and happily sees everyone outside. Sinn walks in, and asks how he's feeling. Logia replies that he hurts like hell, but is so glad to see them all well. Sinn explains that with Beta Unten dead, there were no more reinforcements, and they pulled through. Logia realizes that his time with the squad is over, but Sinn tells Logia that they'll always be there for him. Logia smiles as he sees the two teams talking together, and finally resting, goes to sleep. In the Stinger, the two ships take off side by side, with Logia waving to Sinn out the window. Inside the 410 plane, Sinn tells the squad about their next assignment, with Zabrent training and Carter and Skett sharing a tender kiss as the season ends. Quotes Reception Reception has been positive. Trivia *Logia's speech to Beta Unten was inspired by a fan's comments about Beta Unten. *The soldiers are all references to other series that ended up in The Wasteland, such as Lego soldiers, llamas, and beta versions of enemies. *The episode title is a reference to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D ''as well as ''Agents of A.N.T.